The inherent complexity of business scenarios, which can include one or more business processes having tasks (also referred to as steps, sub-steps, work items, and/or activities), and their implementation in business software solutions, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and the like can present substantial challenges to users and can be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of process and scenario models in the software landscape. Moreover, complex business processes may include dozens, if not hundreds or more, of steps, associated objects, and users, making it difficult to manage.